1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for an audio or video apparatus, comprising so called normal acquisition means with which a plurality of different types of settings can be chosen by means of specific control sequences each resulting in the setting of a given variable to be set, and comprising a memory location for registering a type code, such a type code being defined for each variable to be set so as to identify which type of variable to be set is concerned, and writing means for writing the type code of a variable to be set into said memory location.
The above-mentioned normal acquisition means, which are at the user's disposal generally consist of a series of keys arranged on a hand-held infrared remote control unit and/or on the front of the apparatus. Alternatively, the means may be sensitive areas for selection without contact, for example, by touching the screen or by voice control, or any known acquisition means in the television apparatus itself or in a remote control unit. Only the embodiment in which keys of a remote control unit are used will be described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formerly, as many pairs of special keys were used as there were different variables to be set, all this leading to a large number of control keys. Moreover, to avoid translation into various languages, the keys were marked by means of symbols and logos which were all the more difficult to recollect since they are present in larger numbers.
To avoid this situation, the system of menus was invented: main menus and sub-menus appearing on the display screen were introduced in the majority of apparatuses at the end of the 1980's. These menus can be shown in plain words in all languages, thanks to the use of simple software. Nevertheless, this method has also a drawback: a certain number of selections is required to reach the desired command, which involves a loss of time for the user. This is the reason why, in addition to a menu-controlled process, special keys for some of the most commonly used commands have been maintained. There are, for example, special keys for controlling the sound because they are used very frequently. However, if there are large numbers of such special controls, one will run up against the initial drawback, and if there is a smaller number of them, they may not be exactly the ones desired by the user.
One solution is to provide a limited number of special keys and furnish the user with the means to assign a given function to a given key, dependent on the user's wishes.
A means for reprogramming a remote control device is known from European Patent Application EP-A-0 446 864, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,763. In accordance with this document, the remote control device learns a new function from a second remote control device which modifies the first by writing a type code of a variable to be set into a memory location.